powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Troy Burrows (MvMM)
Summary Troy Burrows is a 17 year old martial artist and the red ranger of Power Rangers Megaforce. Later in the series, he recieves the powers of his Mission Mercury counterpart Andy as an upgrade. He is calm and disciplined throughout, but later in the series learns to be more impulsive and instinctive. Troy has a massive crush on his classmate and fellow Ranger Emma Goodall. Personality Troy is not very amiable when you don't know him well, appearing as a sullen martial artist whose only joy is in fighting. That is not true though; he's merely antisocial, and is a sweetheart among those he considers his friends. He always keeps his temper in check, which allows him to think before he acts, though, as classmate and fellow Ranger Gia Moran says in the episode "Think Before You Think", "Sometimes you just have to trust your instincts, you know?" He is mostly serious, but he does have a sense of humor and is willing to joke around occasionally. Throughout the series, he learns that impulsivity is not necessarily a weakness, and it can be used to react within seconds to changes. This lesson is learned in particular in the 23rd episode, Trust Your Instincts. Even so, he is not very responsive to change, preferring to stick to tradition rather than find his own way of doing things. He gradually improves at this, though, and by episode 48 he still prefers following tradition and scheduling, but he's willing to be flexible when necessary. Troy is a capable leader, a formidable fighter, a champion for those who can't defend themselves, and a strong believer in humanity's power. He is loyal, faithful, and takes threats seriously. Troy Burrows will stop at nothing to protect Earth. History Troy was born in Reefside, and was just turning 10 when Mesogog became a threat to the city. He watched as Conner McKnight, Ethan James, Kira Ford, Trent Fernandez-Mercer and Dr. Tommy Oliver defended the city as the Dino Thunder rangers, and swore to uphold their ideals and protect Earth. Later that year, his family of five- him, his father and mother, and two younger sisters- moved to Harwood City for fear of a new threat arising in Reefside. But Troy never forgot the rangers of the city of his birth, and was always inspired by them. Especially by Dr. Oliver, as he was considered one of the greatest rangers of all time, and had always treated Troy kindly when the 10 year old had wandered into a fight area. In fact, Troy's inspiration to start training in martial arts came from the original Green Ranger. His parents enrolled him in Harwood County Middle School, where he met Jake and Emma, gaining a crush on the latter almost immediately. He would encounter Gia, who was one of Emma's best friends though she attended a different school, at the gymnasium quite often, seeing as her gymnastics lessons were at the same time as his martial arts. Noah was the late arrival, joining Troy, Jake and Emma at school only at the beginning of eighth grade. All five ended up enrolling at Harwood County High for high school, which was when their friendship really took off. By the time the Galaxy Armada attacked, they were most of the way through tenth grade and were getting ready for the summer. That summer would be one of the most tumultuous parts of their life, what with the Armada ''and ''Mission Mercury to deal with. Rangers About one month before the end of school the Galaxy Armada attacked, and Troy was selected as a Ranger candidate by Tensou, an android, and approved of by Gosei, an alien from the planet of Eltar, to become Megaforce Red. His other four friends are also selected and approved of, which makes him happy. Category:Ranger Category:Red Ranger